


Tender

by StripeyBerry



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: And a cute dog too, Businessman!Will, M/M, My paternal grandparents are nearly in poverty, Please help them out one way or another, Poverty is still a big issues my friends, Robber!Guy, So I know what it's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripeyBerry/pseuds/StripeyBerry
Summary: Based on this OTP Prompt http://otpblr.tumblr.com/post/154747290697/puppy-love-person-a-has-been-scoping-out-bs





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this OTP Prompt http://otpblr.tumblr.com/post/154747290697/puppy-love-person-a-has-been-scoping-out-bs

'Hehehe... That house is perfect.' A brunette says to himself as he looks at a grand and luxurious house behind a bush. It was huge and the walls are painted a lovely ivory white. The house was owned by a very rich man named Will Champion. The burglar, who goes by the name Guy Berryman, has been lurking outside the house for quite a while, and waiting for his chance to get in and rob the whole house.

'Alright, tonight's the night. I'm gonna break in, grab all the stuffs and scram out as fast as I can.' He to himself as he watched the rich man lock the front door and walked into the car from beneath the bushes. After the bald man drove off, the brunette quickly made his way to the kitchen door at the back of the house and lockpicked his way in. Once he got in, he tipped toe into the kitchen, and started to steal items around him. He stole different things, from branded pans, to beautiful plates and cutleries.

He soon made his way to the living room, and stole everything that screams precious. He stole an old phone, and some jewelries too. He then made his way to the bedroom, and grabbed everything in his sight. As he made his way back down, he saw there was a Yorkshire Terrier in front of him. When the brunette first saw it, he fell in love at his cuteness. He soon ran downstairs with the dog and dropped the stolen items and started to play with the dog. 'Who's a cute doggy? Who's a cute doggy? You are. Yes, you are...' He cooed at the small, white dog as he rubbed its belly. 

As they played the whole evening, he heard the door being unlocked and opened. When the bald man saw the burglar who apparently stole his stuffs play with his dog, he started to dial the police on his phone. ''No, no, no, no, no! Please don't call the police!' The brunette exclaimed. 'Why shouldn't I? You stole my stuffs, and you're messing about with my dog!' The man exclaimed. 'This is all just a big misunderstanding. Look, I'll return your items, and leave you alone if you just let me play with your dog and explain everything.' With no choice and quick decision making, the rich man accepted the burglar's offer and helped him return everything that has been stolen back to its place. After that, they plopped down on the sofa and played with the dog. 'Ah, I see you've met my dog, Maisy.' The bald man chuckled. 'Oh so that's her name. Say, what's your name?' 'Oh, the name's Will Champion. Yours?' 'Guy Berryman. It's nice to meet you Will.' The brunette smiled as he replied then man sitting in front of him. 'Nice to meet you too Guy.' He replied back and shook Guy's hand.

As they got comfortable with each other, the brunette started to tell the bald man about himself and his family. He found out the reason why Guy commited the robbery. He came from a low income family, who were on the border of poverty. He and his brother have been working their f**king a**es off trying to cover the costs of their dad's hospital bills, but it couldn't cover it all, so he had to resort to stealing items just to make sure the money's sufficient for the whole family. Will pitied him a lot. Considering that he was already born with a silver spoon in his mouth, and inherited his parents' money altogether, he really wants to help his new friend out.

'I have an idea!' Will exclaimed. 'How about I donate some money for your family? Would that be alright?' 'Ah, sure! Thank you so much Will!' Guy replied with gleefulness in his voice. 'You're welcome! Where is your house? Is your family there?' 'Why yes they are. Come follow me.' So they went and headed off to the flat where Guy and his family had resided for nearly his whole life. It was dim, crummy, and was in poor condition. Will gasped in shock on how the Berrymans' living condition was like. He quickly went to see Guy's dad, who was bedridden because of his cancer, which was worsening as the days pass. He knew how it felt since his own mother passed away due to cancer as well, then he gave a paycheck to Guy's brother, who was standing next to his father. It stated that Will had contributed £5000 to pay for the chemotherapy. The whole family felt very happy and relieved that they finally got money for the treatments.

Then, slowly, everything got better. Guy's dad had slowly gotten better and better everyday. Will had asked a few friends of his to clean up the lousy flat that Guy, now his best friend, had been living in and renovated it. When he revealed the new interior of the flat, they were absolutely ecstatic and thanked Will for everything that he had done for them. Especially Guy, if it weren't for Will's kind heart, and his adorable dog, the whole Berryman household would have still been a mess, and lost a member of the family. Now here they are, hand in hand, seeing each other with smiles stuck on their faces, and doing great things for others together.


End file.
